


Forever and Almost Always

by happyevraftr



Series: Love In Strange Places [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Gay Bar, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Whittemore is everyone’s type. This is something he knows deep down to the core of his bones. He’s not going to let one stupid night at a gay club with Danny change everything he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Almost Always

**Author's Note:**

> 4/5 TW mini!bang stories.
> 
> Wonderful art by smalfoyblack. Art masterpost can be found [here](stitchedwrists.tumblr.com/tagged/tw+superbang+art).

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight. Inspired by the ever popular ‘Ru Paul’s Drag Race’, we’re having ourselves a little competition. If you would please turn your attention to the runway.”  
  
Jackson grits his teeth and throws back a shot of whiskey. Fucking hell. As if this night isn’t terrible already. He shoots a withering glare towards Danny who doesn’t even notice, engrossed as he is on the dance floor.  
  
The only reason he’d even come tonight was because Danny had just gone through his first breakup and wasn’t taking it well. Not that you’d be able to tell with the way he’s dancing and flirting with anything that moves. Anything besides Jackson that is. Even worse, he’s hogging all the attention to himself. When Danny wants to he can light up an entire room with his smile, draw people to him with his charisma.  
  
“Hey! Let’s watch the drag competition!” Danny appears at his side, out of breath and huffing from the exertion. His cheeks are rosy and eyes bright with merriment. Jackson feels bitterness rising up and twining around his heart and he doesn’t do a damn thing to stop it.  
  
“Yeah sure,” he agrees. Danny takes his hand and drags him over to some chairs, forcing him to sit down. The girls are strutting their stuff down the runway, earning catcalls from the rambunctious crowd. Danny smiles and whispers about the show with the people around him, laughing and smiling easy, flirty touches being exchanged. Not with Jackson though, never with Jackson. He attempts to ignore it, but every brush of Danny’s hand against someone else’s feeds the fire of rage building inside him.  
  
Turn about being fair play, Jackson tries to do the same with the guys around him. He turns on the charm and smiles alluringly, but it’s like they know he doesn’t belong here. They all appease him for the sake of being closer to Danny. The rejection grates against his nerves; he’s better than this. He’s better than everyone here and they should be lucky to even know him. He’s everyone’s type.  
  
The show on stage is wrapping up and all the performers are come down the stage together one last time. Then much to his horror they rip their pants off and start dancing. Naked. Right in front of him. He’s never seen so much swinging dick in his life.  
  
His own cock jumps to life and he has to hold back the bile at his body’s reaction. Hands clench into fists at his sides and his jaw goes tight as he lets himself get angry. Having had enough, he stands and stalks out of the club with purposeful strides. Danny can find a ride home with one of the men hanging all over him.  
  
When he opens the door it’s pouring down rain, as if the night had decided to piss on him to its fullest extent. He’s made up his mind though and doesn’t even blink before stalking out into the rain.  
  
“Jackson!”  
  
He chooses to ignore Danny and keeps on walking. There’s nothing to say anyway and Jackson has had enough.  
  
“Jackson, wait!” A hand grips his shoulder and he shrugs it off as he spins around rapidly. The rain is pelting them, sharp pin pricks all over his body as is soaks through his clothing and plasters his shirt to his body. They’re both completely drenched, saturated from the downpour.  
  
“What. Do you want.” Jackson bites out.  
  
“Where are you going?” Danny asks all innocent. Like he doesn’t have a fucking clue what he’s been doing all night.  
  
“What does it look like? I’m going home.” Jackson says and turns his back on him, continuing to walk towards his car.  
  
“What, why?” Danny asks, sounding truly perplexed.  
  
He doesn’t even try to reign in the anger at that, whips around and walks right into Danny’s personal space. “Because you made me come here with you and then ignored me all night long. Because I just witnessed a tranny dance-off with wigs and dicks and I can’t fucking unsee that.”  
  
“I’m sorry Jaxs. I should have paid more attention to you.” Danny looks guilty and embarrassed and that throws Jackson off for a second. It’s not an expression he’s used to seeing on his best friend.  
  
“Yeah. You should have.” Jackson says with righteous fury, unable to let the anger go. He turns to leave again, feeling something in their friendship breaking. For the first time in a long time, it actually hurts, pushing someone away.  
  
“Wait. Just. I needed you here tonight, you know I haven’t been ok lately.” Danny pleads with him.  
  
“Didn’t look that way to me.” He says over his shoulder. The image of Danny grinding on the floor with all those other guys has been seared into Jackson’s mind.  
  
The cold of the rain is seeping into his bones, making him chilled. The rain is unforgiving and beats them with its ferocity. Water drips from his eyelashes and over his cheeks.  
  
He hears Danny sigh behind him and it sounds defeated. Something about it makes him turn around and stare at his friend standing a few feet away. His shoulder are slumped and his head turned down. Jackson has only seen him like this one other time- when Danny had come out to him and was afraid of his reaction.  
  
“What’s going on?” Jackson asks tentatively.  
  
“I wouldn’t dance with you because you’re a tease, Jaxs. Always have been, you know that. But now I’m single and,” Danny lifts his head and the pure adoration shining in his eyes is overwhelming. Something far too big for him to handle. “...And I didn’t think I’d be able to resist wanting you anymore.”  
  
Jackson’s lips curve up at the sides and smug satisfaction crests over him in waves. “I told you I’m everyone’s type.”  
  
That was the wrong thing to say. He knows it the instant the words leave his mouth. Danny’s head snaps up and he looks downright angry. More angry than he’s ever seen the man before. “You are such a fucking dick!” Danny screams into his face and pushes at him until his back hits the side of the brick building.  
  
In the next second their lips crash together and it steals the breath from Jackson’s lungs. Danny’s lips are soft and hungry against his own, moving fast, demanding he gives in. For two seconds he’s reminded of why he’s not allowed this, how a Whittemore can’t afford to be anything but normal and perfect, but this is Danny.  
  
Danny who held his hand when he found out he was adopted, Danny who doesn’t take any of his shit, Danny who’s his friend even though he’s never deserved it, it’s Danny.  
  
His control snaps and he pushes back into the warm body, opens his mouth to let him in. Their tongues meet and the taste fills his senses: alcohol mixed with something uniquely his own. Jackson is hooked immediately, needing more of the addicting flavor. His hand flies up to the back of Danny’s head to hold him in place while he explores his mouth.  
  
Danny breaks the kiss and steps back, eyes wild. “You may be my type, but I’m yours too, so stop with the bullshit, Jaxs.”  
  
“You know I can’t.” Jackson says forcefully.  
  
“You can, but you won’t. Which is why I’ve never pushed this, but you couldn’t let it go, could you? Couldn’t stand the fact that anyone could resist Jackson Whittemore. Well fuck you. Did you ever stop to think about how this would make me feel?”  
  
He stares at him dumbfounded.  
  
“No of course you didn’t. Because you don’t ever think about anyone but yourself. Which is fine, it’s who you are, but with this. With my fucking heart- I can’t do it anymore.” Danny looks like he’s about to be sick as he walks off into the rain, heading towards the club.  
  
“Wait!” Jackson shouts before he has any idea what he’s going to say, what he can say to that. He had no idea he’d been hurting Danny with all the teasing and jibes. It hadn’t been his intention, he just hated that anyone thought he wasn’t the best.  
  
Danny turns and stares at him expectantly, anger lines creasing his forehead.  
  
“I’m sorry.” The words feel thick in his throat. He can count the times he’s used them on one hand. “Just tonight, just once. Please.” It’s selfish to ask, as if he hasn’t already been selfish enough, but he needs this. He wants to know what he’s missing out on and-- and he wants to show Danny he’s sincere. That if he were free there wouldn’t be anyone else for him.  
  
Danny sighs and walks over to him, staring him down. Jackson isn’t entirely sure what he’s looking for, but he must find whatever it is he wants. He leans forward and kisses him gently, nibbling at his bottom lip.  
  
  


  
Next thing he knows Danny is sinking to his knees in front of him, palming at his hard cock through his jeans. Jackson tilts his head up and lets the rain beat down on his face, unable to watch as Danny unzips his pants and pulls him out.  
  
Warm lips seal around the head of his cock and suck forcefully. Jackson whimpers and places his hands against the wall to steady himself. Danny groans around him and laps at the slit, making his legs quiver.  
  
It’s far better than he ever imagined, jolts of pleasure bursting under his skin. He gathers the courage to look down and is slammed with the image waiting for him. For some reason he thought the sight of a guy sucking him off would make him sick, but it’s Danny and he just looks fucking gorgeous. His dark hair is matted to his head, water dripping everywhere and lust-filled eyes looking back up at him as his pretty pink mouth sinks down on Jackson’s cock.  
  
“Fuck,” he shouts, feeling overwhelmed and out of control; two emotions he’s not familiar with at all. His heart is pounding erratically, pumping adrenaline out to race through his veins with every steady beat.  
  
Danny is really fucking amazing at giving head, taking him all the way down and hollowing his cheeks to suck back up his length. For a split second he’s blinded by white hot jealousy as he thinks of all the practice it must have taken to be this good. Then he remembers that Danny is his, always has been. Even though Jackson can’t be with him, they still belong to each other.  
  
The familiar tightness in his balls surprises him, he wanted this to last longer. His stomach clenches in anticipation and he barely has time to shout a warning before he’s coming in hot spurts down Danny’s throat.  
  
Danny just takes it all, swallowing around him until he’s milked out every last drop. Jackson sags against the wall and does his best to breath through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He doesn’t even twitch as Danny gently tucks him in his pants and zips him up.  
  
He stands and brushes the water out of Jackson’s eyes before giving him one last chaste kiss. Jackson can taste himself on Danny’s lips and it makes him feel a little high to have his own seed in his mouth.  
  
“One and only time, Jaxs.” Danny whispers before walking away, a sad smile gracing his features.  
  
The second he disappears inside the club Jackson slips down the wall and rests his head in his hands. All that blowjob had done was make him wistful. Already he wants to feel the wet heat of Danny’s mouth around his dick again.  
  
 _Enough_ , he thinks, stands and brushes himself off. Whittemores aren’t weak; they don’t pine. He gave them one night, one fleeting moment in a rainy alley and that’s going to have to be enough. Enough for a lifetime.  
  


**END**


End file.
